Face Forward Team Rocket!
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-1259 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Johto |footnotes=前向き maemuki may be taken literally as "facing forward", however, it can also be used metaphorically as "forward-looking". There is a remixed version on the CD single, もっと前向きロケット団！ Facing Forward More Team Rocket!.}} Facing Forward Team Rocket! (Japanese: 前向きロケット団！ Maemuki Roketto-dan! exact, Maemuki Rocket-dan!) is the eleventh ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP192, replacing To My Best Friend. It was replaced by Pocket-ering Monster-ing in EP239. It was also used for the first 15 episodes of Pokémon Sunday. Ending animation Synopsis The scenes in this ending alternate between Jessie, James, and dancing on a Team Rocket themed stage with their Pokémon and a scene with the trio in a forest recovering from their latest defeat. They sing about how despite being defeated once again, they have chosen to focus on the future instead of dwelling on their past failures. Filled with new energy they prepare themselves for their next big scheme. Characters * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics * Jessie * James * Jessie and James * Meowth * All (or Wobbuffet) TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | 　 　 | Pappa para pappaa! (Wobbuffet!) Pappa parapara paraparapara! P-Q-R-S-Team Rocket! We finally make it back to our hideout A worn out Team Rocket Why were we defeated today? Okay! Let the review meeting begin! Let's glance back At today's fight We should have done this when that happened.... Okay! Review meeting adjourned! Five seconds is enough moping time What's more important is food for tomorrow! Our motivation is , rising, rising, rising up! Hope is , facing, facing towards us Facing-forward Team Rocket! (Wobbo wobbo, Wobbuffet!) Pappa parapara paraparapara Pappa para pappaa! Pappa parapara paraparapara P-Q-R-S Team Rocket! Facing-forward Team Rocket!! (Wobbuffet!!) |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | 　 　 　 | Pappa parapara paraparapara! Pappa para pappaa! (Wobbuffet!) Pappa parapara paraparapara! P-Q-R-S-Team Rocket! We finally make it back to our hideout A worn out Team Rocket Why were we defeated today? Okay! Let the review meeting begin! Let's glance back At today's fight We should have done this when that happened.... Okay! Review meeting adjourned! Five seconds is enough moping time What's more important is food for tomorrow! Our motivation is rising, rising, rising, rising up! Hope is facing, facing, facing towards us Facing-forward Team Rocket! (Wobbo wobbo, Wobbuffet!) Give us more scenes! And longer lines! While you're at it, change the title! Yes! "Go Forth, Team Rocket!" Someday we'll surely be the lead roles! And then we'll be superstars! On top of that, we'll have the ! Yes!　Go forth, Team Rocket! Those are our meager, humble wishes All our fans, please cheer for us! Team Rocket is creating a bright future! You can't live without us, P-Q-R-S Team Rocket! Our motivation is rising, rising, rising, rising up! Hope is facing, facing, facing towards us Facing-forward Team Rocket! (Wobbo wobbo, Wobbuffet!) Pappa parapara paraparapara Pappa para pappaa! Pappa parapara paraparapara P-Q-R-S Team Rocket! Facing-forward Team Rocket!! (Wobbuffet!!) |} |} Trivia * The line "Our motivation is rising" is a play on words, as the word for "rising" is also the word for "forest", and the video shows a forest in the background. ** The line "Hope is facing toward us" is also a play on words, as the word for "facing" is similar to the word "peel", and they are shown peeling bananas in the video. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ12 ja:前向きロケット団! zh:積極樂觀的火箭隊！